Talk:EVA
Tatyana image why was the Image of Tatyana removed? Kennedy 3421 06:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Eva name discussion. For the sake of it I just suggest we call EVA by the Code Name Big Mama when dealing with MGS4 information because that is the name she'll be mainly know as through out the game even thought we all know her as EVA :We were planning to. But thanks anyway? --Fantomas 09:21, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Big Mama Why did EVA get redirected to Big Mama? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Ocelot youth 15:55, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Because that's the name she's using now, so I just thought "why not?" People who are new to the series will think to type in "Big Mama" and they'll be confused when they see "EVA"... I dunno, I just thought it was a good idea, hehe. --Fantomas 18:30, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::This is why I suggested we break up the character pages. Now it'll be confusing for people looking for Eva. We have two pages for Revolver Ocelot and Liquid Ocelot. --Drawde83 22:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::It would be better to have a page stub for big mama just saying the basics so that new contributors have something to work on.--Drawde83 23:14, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think she's so much "previously known" as EVA... doesn't the MGS4 integrated site still call her EVA? It's just like Snake is now being called Old Snake.Ocelot youth 01:40, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::I really didn't think this would get this much, urr... "backlash", so to speak. I'll change it back... --Fantomas 06:26, 3 June 2008 (UTC)] ::::I assume there are two pages for Liquid Ocelot and Revolver Ocelot because (as of this time, pre-game release) they are treated as seperate characters. There aren't seperate pages for Naked Snakes and Big Boss or Solid Snake and Old Snake. Perhaps naming the article EVA/Big Mamma would put the issue to rest, since she apparently uses each name for approximately one game.Major Wolf 22:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) SPOILER ALERT!! Does it really make sense that Big Mama tries to save 'Big Boss's' corpse at the Volta? You know what my question is if you've played the game already. Also, does it make sense that she tries to reach out to Liquid Ocelot with the apple? Noobicane :For the first one: yes. She loved Big Boss. She loved him as a person, as a friend, and as an idol. For the second: also yes, because Liquid is her son, and I'm assuming her and Ocelot we're good friends because they both had a lot of respect for Big Boss. --Fantomas 22:39, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't say she loved him as an idol or a friend. She obviously fell in love with him in 1964. Naturally, when she thought Big Boss's body was incinerated, she went crazy and tried to save it even though she ran into fire. :I would say she loved him as an idol. After all, her Paradise Lost army is built on the philosophies of Big Boss (in that, she takes in War Orphans for her army, as Big Boss did in Zanzibar Land). --Fantomas 00:53, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Wouldn't say that personally. While she recruited War Orphans for her rebel group, and "Big Mama" is obviously done in honour of "Big Boss" (maybe we'll get an explanation for that in Peace Walker), she decried him for misinterpreting the Boss' will, and instead of using her rebel group to start more wars and create more child soldiers for her to recruit as Big Boss intended to do. Her Paradise Lost army was more an attempt to end war and the control of the Patriot's AIs. And also, she talks about Big Boss' status as an idol with a degree of contempt and indifference. So I wouldn't say she idolized him so much as agreed with him on some points and followed suit. But she was definitely in love with him (at some point anyway), and I'd say on some level they were friends. --Aldrius 19:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) The body I still don't understand why EVA/Big Mama freaked out so much that she ran straight into the fire. If I understand the story correctly, that was in fact Solidus' body in the fire, and she would have known this. I don't suppose it matters much, since the FOXDIE is what really killed her in the end, but still, it bugs me. Especially since Snake burnt his face thanks to that outburst :( Discobadger 21:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :She indeed knew the body was a fake. She constructed Big Boss using parts of the remains of Solidus. However, this does not mean she can at any time act as if Solidus is not Big Boss, because this had the potential to throw off the plot she had along with Naomi and Ocelot had entirely as the AI's/Patriots could catch on. Additionally; if she had known the new FOXDIE existed or would kill her or not is an unknown factor to my knowledge. DraculaZETA 22:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, DraculaZETA? Just so we're clear, can you explain what the source was that stated that EVA had planned Liquid's insurrection from the start? I'm asking because we have had a few debates as to whether she did know or if she didn't know that Ocelot was faking the whole ordeal. I'd prefer an official, upstanding source, BTW, which would also include the game. Weedle McHairybug 05:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Big Boss says at the end of MGS4: "EVA stole my body from them and reconstructed it by replacing the missing parts with pieces from Liquid and Solidus." Eva used the bodies of Liquid and Solidus to re-create Big Boss, so she had to have known the body was Solidus', or it makes absolutely no sense. --Fantomas 22:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::She did not know that Vamp burned Solidus' body. She really though that he burned Big Boss' body. It's true that she was reconstructing Big Boss' body but we must remember that she also had Solidus' body and used it as a decoy. Liquid Ocelot destroyed her Pyx, remember? He then took Big Boss' body from the Pyx and had Vamp burn Solidus' body after they took it from one of the decoy vans. It happened so quickly that she didn't notice the eye difference. But whatever, it's simply my opinion. -- 12:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::To 72.186.96.252, I wonder why you couldn't just explain what you say here, (or at least direct me to the topic), rather than descend into random personal insults. I agree, this situation is feasible, but its still speculation as it makes quite a few assumptions. That's why I said that she MAYBE tried to save Solidus, because she saw him as a son, even though she wasn't his surrogate mother. The reasoning for her actions is never mentioned in the article in light of the revelations, so I thought that it at least deserved a mention and a POSSIBLE reason why. --Bluerock 20:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::EVA knew the body was Solidus. There's no doubt about it. When she was in her right mind, that is. Big Boss's body was most likely hidden elsewhere, possibly far away; EVA played up Solidus as the decoy in the Pyx to make sure Big Boss's body was left untouched by both the Patriots and Liquid Ocelot. But remember when EVA was hallucinating that Snake was Big Boss? I think that blood loss made her delusional, and she temporarily forgot that the corpse wasn't really Big Boss. In my opinion, that is the most likely theory. I highly doubt she really needed to jump on the body just to fool the Patriots or Liquid a bit more, and I don't think she cared about Solidus because she had his limbs and skin removed. As for whether she was in on Ocelot's grand scheme to turn himself into Liquid, or if Ocelot had done it without her knowledge, that is uncertain. Megaritz 02:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I also came to the same conclusion over on the Solidus Snake discussion page. She probably wasn't in the right state of mind. --Bluerock 06:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I seriously doubt she sacrificed all of her children to put on a massacre. If she knew about the fake possession, she could have simply given up the body to Ocelot. Instead, both sides killed each other. She clearly had no idea that Ocelot was faking the possession. And I'm still not sure whether she knew the body that burned to a crisp was Solidus's. The way she reacted implied that she really thought it was Big Boss's. But whatever, maybe I'm wrong.-- 11:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with that point too. She was involved in the plan to some extent (as far as destroying the Patriots and freeing Big Boss), but was likely unaware of Ocelot's true motivations once he transformed into Liquid. ::Most people assume Ocelot is simply "acting" as Liquid, when in fact it is a lot more complicated than that, as he is an entirely different person when he is Liquid (mentally that is). Ocelot willingly gave himself the nanomachines and hypnotherapy, but he gave up his own identity in the process, and EVA would be unable to trust this new persona. This played right into the whole scheme, making Liquid's threat to the Patriots all the more convincing. :That's how I see it anyway. That and EVA's attempt to save Solidus, believing it to be Big Boss in her confused state at the time, resulting from her injuries and exhastion (backed up by her previous hallucination). Feel free to find any holes in my theory, as I'm sure there are probably some about. --Bluerock 12:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, something I noticed the last couple of times I played- she didn't jump into the fire. Perhaps she did have a bit of a hallucinatory moment, but when Solidus goes up in flames, it catches her from behind. It's easy to miss, but if you pay attention you'll notice she's actually turning away from the body because she sees there's about to be a blaze. She just wasn't fast enough and got caught by it. The shock of it is probably what kept her from running out of the flame, which is why Snake had to pull her out. 03:04, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Height I'm pretty sure that in a codec conversation in MGS3 it's stated that Eva is 178 cm tall (5ft 10") if you check her personal details by pressing the right direction button when it's allowed. Other characters have their heights listed if known, so just thought that I'd add this. :Most of the characters heights came from the original MGS1. The MGS3 Codec profiles gave their date and place of bith and known family members (and have already been listed), but I'm not so sure about height. --Bluerock 15:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : :I'm 100% certain of this, since I played it recently... I also recall her weight being listed, which was 149 pounds I think. ' 15:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC)' : : : : : : : Colonel Class/Exceptions Okay, should it be noted that EVA (under the alias Tatyana) was of Colonel-class, or at least made an exception, due to being able to access the West Wing, as well as Volgin saying "I come here looking for Tatyana, and what should I find... but a greasy freebooter!" shortly after seeing through Snake's disguise? Sorry for having to ask, but I want to make absolute certain that the edits aren't original research so I won't mess up. Weedle McHairybug 00:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :She is not GRU so she would hold no rank. She was probably made an exception due to being Volgin's lover. --Bluerock 11:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Why didn't they use EVA's DNA? We know that in the Les Enfants Terribles project that they used the Mitochondrial DNA of a Japanese woman to bear the Snake twins. Why didn't they just use EVA's eggs to bear them? Was there something wrong with her or what? :Unknown. She may just have been selected as the surrogate mother after the fetuses had been created. Also, the forums should really be used for general discussion or question/answers, as talk pages are specifically for discussing changes to the article. Cheers --Bluerock (talk) 07:35, April 11, 2014 (UTC)